Karaoke
by Spadefire
Summary: Jack gets a karaoke machine and decides to throw a party- and EVERYONE'S invited! Pairings and songs can be requested, more information inside. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. R&R! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Karaoke

**A/N: THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE. Mostly because I got to make everybody get all (**_**CRAZY HUGE GIGANTIC OH-MAH-GAWSH**_**) OOC and whatnot, but still. I enjoyed mahself. **_Italics are singing. _**Also, as this progresses, I'll probably do duets and stuff, so if you have any shipping suggestions, I'd love to hear 'em. Enjoy!**

Jack Spicer had been bored for what felt like forever. He didn't understand how someone of his genius could get so bored so easily. No Wu had gone active for almost a week, he had more than enough Jack-bots and he couldn't come up with any new evil robot designs. Without having the Warriors around to fight, he had nothing to do. So he turned to the Internet to find some way to sped time until the next Shen Gong Wu decided to show up. And that's when he saw the thing on eBay, and got his great idea.

"Why does Jack want us to come over again?" Raimundo asked.

"All he said was to be at his house as soon as possible," Kimiko replied. "You think it's a trap?"

"Why would he want to trap us?" Emma asked. "He's got no real reason to."

"Perhaps he simply wants to 'hang out,' as you say," Omi offered.

"Whatever th' reason, ain't no sense in bein' impolite," Clay said. "While Ah know as well as th' rest of ya Spicer's a dirty lowdown backstabbin' snake, Ah honestly doubt he'd go this low."

"Anyway, we're here now," Dojo said, descending to let the Warriors jump off in front of the garage door that led to Jack's basement lair. He poked his head through, grinning when he saw them.

"C'mon in!" he said excitedly, disappearing back into his lab. They exchanged glances, and, as usual, Emma was the first to step forward.

"Well, if it's a trap, at least you'll know from me screaming," she pointed out, following Jack inside. "Hey, guys, you gotta check this out!" The others walked in behind her, eyes growing wide. Against a wall, what looked like a raised platform used to display inventions had been converted into a stage. What looked like some sort of hybrid karaoke machine sat in the corner, several microphones onstage with amps. "Sweet," Emma said, a crooked grin spreading across her face.

"Welcome to Jack Spicer's first annual Karaoke Party!" the boy cried, waving the Warriors towards the crowd of villains. "We're almost ready to start the karaoke, so feel free to help yourself to refreshments and mingle."

"Can't say no to free food," Clay said happily, heading for the snack table. Omi and Raimundo followed him, leaving the girls to their own devices. They headed into the crowd, surprised to see so many people in the large basement. Everyone there seemed familiar to Kimiko, but she couldn't quite figure out why. She saw Jermaine and Master Monk Guan, but other than that, she didn't recognize anyone.

"It's weird seeing everybody out of costume," Emma muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Kimiko asked.

"All our villains are here. Look, that's Katnappé talking to Wuya," she said. Kimiko looked in the direction she was pointing, and saw a blonde teenage girl wearing a blue tank top and white skirt with sandals talking to a redheaded woman wearing a gray t-shirt and black yoga pants. Sure enough, Kimiko recognized both as the Warriors' enemies, and made a mental note not to underestimate an artist's eye for detail. "Wanna go talk to 'em?"

"What? No! They've tried to kill us on numerous occasions" Kimiko cried, flailing her arms.

"So? They're not trying to kill us now. I'mma go say hi!" Kimiko watched apprehensively as Emma walked over to the other girls and began a conversation. Kimiko couldn't hear what they were saying over the noise of the party, but the Irish girl quickly had Wuya and Katnappé laughing uproariously. Kimiko made another mental note not to underestimate Emma's freaky ability to get along with people, and joined them when Emma waved her over.

"Can I have everybody's attention? Is this thing on? Hello?" Everyone turned his or her attention to Jack, who stood onstage with a microphone in his hand. "The karaoke machine is officially up and running! So who wants to be the first to show their stuff?" There was a general murmuring around the room, some people trying to work up the nerve to volunteer, others trying to hide behind their friends so as not to get chosen. "Well, c'mon, somebody's gotta go."

"You go!" Raimundo yelled jokingly. However, somebody must've thought he meant it, because a chant of "Ja-ack! Ja-ack!" started up. The Evil Boy Genius blanched, then shook his head. "No way," he said. "Is there somebody here who can sing good?"

"Emma, you should do it!" Kimiko urged. "You've got a great voice!"

"What? Nuh-uh! You know how I feel about singing in front of crowds," Emma muttered.

"Oh, c'mon. As soon as you get into it, you stop caring and we both know it," Kimiko said, folding her arms. "Besides, it's not like anybody else is gonna volunteer."

"I'll go." Everyone turned in surprise to see Chase Young standing calmly with his arms folded, eyes turned to the stage. "If no one else is going to, of course."

Emma grinned. "Dude. This is gonna be comedy gold." Kimiko nodded, allowing a small smile to creep onto her face. Chase Young, the Prince of Darkness, singing karaoke? He probably wasn't even any good. Oh yeah, this was gonna be priceless.

"Which song are you gonna do?" Jack asked, handing the microphone to Chase. He muttered something to the boy, who nodded in confusion and jumped down to the control board. A loud rock theme began to blast, Chase raising the microphone as he began.

"_I see no, hear no evil, black writings on the wall, unleash a million faces, and one by one they fall! Black hearted evil, brave hearted hero, I am all, I am all, I am, (I... I... I...) I am… Here we go buddy, here we go buddy, here we go, here we go buddy, here we go._

"_Go ahead and try to see through me, do it if you dare. One step forward, two steps back, I'm here (One step forward, two steps back.) Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT... _

"_Can you see all of me? Walk into my mystery, step inside and hold on for dear life! Do you remember me, capture you, or set you free? I am all, I am all of me (I am all, I am all of me.) I am... I am, I'm all of me, I am... I am, I'm all of me, I am... I am, I'm all of me…_

"_I see and feel the evil, my hands will crush 'em all. You think you have the answer, I laugh and watch you fall. Black hearted evil, brave hearted hero, I am all, I am all I am, (I... I... I...) I am, Here we go buddy, here we go buddy, here we go, here we go buddy, here we go._

"_Go ahead and try to see through me, do it if you dare. One step forward, two steps back, I'm here (One step forward, two steps back.) Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT... _

"_Can you see all of me? Walk into my mystery, step inside and hold on for dear life! Do you remember me, capture you, or set you free? I am all, I am all of me (I am all, I am all of me.) I am... I am, I'm all of me, I am... I am, I'm all of me, I am... I am, I'm all of me… (here we go...)_

"_I am... I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day... I am... I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day... I am! I am! I am! I am! I am! I am! I am! Do it... Do it... Do it... Do IT... _

"_Can you see all of me? Walk into my mystery, step inside and hold on for dear life! Do you remember me, capture you, or set you free? I am all, I am all of me (I am all, I am all of me.) I am... I am, I'm all of me, I am... I am, I'm all of me, I am... I am, I'm all of me… (here we go...)_

"_I am, I am, I am all of me."_

As the song faded out, the audience stood slackjawed. Chase had been good- really good. And the song had been incredibly loud and punk for Chase, but he had sang it perfectly, word for word, note for note. Needless to say, everybody was impressed. Chase descended the stage, looking for all the world like he'd simply told them the sky was blue. "Uh… wow. Great, uh, great job, Chase," Jack said, as stunned as the rest of them. "That was, uh, that was I Am All Of Me, by Crush 40. Anybody wanna try and top that?"

"Emma wants to! Kimiko called, waving her arm. Emma's eyes went wide, turning to her Japanese friend. Then they narrowed as she got an idea. "Kimiko and I are gonna do a duet!" Emma called, grabbing Kimiko's wrist and pulling her onto the stage.

"What? No! Let go!" Kimiko cried, but Emma was unrelenting. She hauled her friend onto the stage and taking the microphone from Jack. She asked him a question, and he nodded, going back to the control board. "What are we singing?" Kimiko hissed, taking a microphone for herself as Emma released her hand. The Irish girl gave her a Cheshire Cat grin as the familiar tune started up. Kimiko was relieved that she had at least chosen a song both girls knew well, but that still didn't make it any better. Emma nudged Kimiko, who rolled her eyes and began the song.

"_The ladies will kick it, the rhyme that is wicked, those that don't know how to be pros get evicted. A woman can bear you, break you, take you, now it's time to rhyme, can you relate to, a sister dope enough to make you holler and scream-"_

_ "Ayo, let me take it from here, Queen! Excuse me but I think I'm about due, to get into precisely what I am about to do, I'm conversating to the folks that have no whatsoever clue, so listen very carefully as I break it down for you, merrily merrily merrily merrily hyper happy overjoyed, pleased with all the beats and rhymes my sisters have employed, slick and smooth throwing down the sound totally a yes. Let me state the position; ladies first, yes?"_

_ "Yes!"_

_(Yeah, there's going to be some changes in here)_

"_Believe me when I say being a woman is great, you see, I know all the fellas out there will agree with me, not for being one but for being with one, 'cause when it's time for loving it's the woman that gets some, strong, stepping, strutting, moving on, rhyming, cutting, and not forgetting, we are the ones to give birth, to the new generation of prophets 'cause it's Ladies First!"_

"_I break into a lyrical freestyle, grab the mic, look into the crowd and see smiles, 'cause they see a woman standing up on her own two, sloppy slouching is something I won't do. Some think that we can't flow-"_

"_Can't flow?"_

"_Stereotypes, they got to go-" _

"_Got to go-"_

"_I'mma mess around and flip the scene into reverse-"_

"_With what?" _

"_With a little touch of Ladies First. Who said the ladies couldn't make it, you must be blind, if you don't believe, well here, listen to this rhyme! Ladies first, there's no time to rehearse I'm divine and my mind expands throughout the universe, a female rapper with the message to send, the Queen Latifah is a perfect specimen."_

"_My sister, can I get some?"_

"_Sure, Monie Love, grab the mic and get dumb"_

_Yo, praise me not for simply being what I am, born in L-O-N-D-O-N and sound American, you dig exactly where I'm coming from, you want righteous rhyming, I'mma give you some. To enable you to aid yourself and get paid, and the material that has no meaning I wish to slay, pay me every bit of your attention, like mother, like daughter, I would also like to mention, I wish for you to bring me to the, bring me to the rhythm, of which is now systematically given. Desperately stressing I'm the daughter of a sister who's the mother of a brother who's the brother of another, plus one more; all four, have a job to do, we doing it, respect due, to the mother who's the root of it, and next up is me, the M-O-N-I-E L-O-V-E and I'm first cause I'm a L-A-D-I-E."_

"_Contact and in fact, the style, it gets harder, cooling on the scene with my European partner, laying down track after track, waiting for the climax, when I get there, that's when I tax, the next man, or the next woman, it doesn't make a difference, keep the competition coming, and I'll recite the chapter in verse, the title of this recital is Ladies First!" _

Kimiko finished, out of breath and exhilarated. Emma had gotten her hooked on the song, but she didn't think she'd ever be singing in front of a crowd of their friends and enemies. The audience cheered, and Kimiko gave a small curtsy as Emma bowed. They hopped off the stage, fist-bumping and laughing about how well the villains had liked it.  
>"What was that?" Katnappé asked.<p>

"Ladies First, by Queen Latifah and Monie Love," Kimiko replied. "Emma sang Monie's parts and I sang Queen's."

"Nice job for a couple of goody-two-shoes," Katnappé said, smirking.

"Thanks. You plannin' on goin' up any time soon?" Emma asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll see." Emma grinned and turned back to Kimiko, knowing that the party had only just begun.

**A/N: AARGH THAT ENDING IS CRAP BUT OH WELL. Like I said, if you have a character or set of characters you'd like to see sing a song, go on ahead and request it. I can't promise I'll get everyone in, but I'll see what I can do. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Karaoke CH. 2

**A/N: Review Response time! **

**TheXGrayXLady: So. Much. Yes. You have made me love Dr. Horrible, congrats. XD**

**Angelic Sakura Blossom: Thanks for the suggestion. Hope you like the song! **

**Sakiko: I was gonna make Jack sing that! I love that song so freaking much! Guess great minds think alike, huh? Anyway, great choice, I love the song and the movie, haha. (Also, I didn't want to make Jack do two songs by himself, so I stuck him with Emma, 'cause that song describes her pretty well too. Hope you don't mind! DX)**

**Balisong: I'm afraid I can't do your song, seeing as how the lyrics are too suggestive. I'm kinda trying to keep this as low a rating as possible, so I'm going to have to tell you I can't use it. Sorry. :(**

**And to my anonymous reviewer, I can't use Jasamanin unless she's been featured in a story before. If she has, please tell me so I can put her in, but if not, I can't write her. It's just a thing wit me where I feel like I really can't write characters unless I have something to go off of, so… sorry. **

**Boys singing are **_**italic and bold**_**, and girls **_just italic_**. Together they're underlined and italic. Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy!**

"Hey, Kim-chan, how about a bet?" Emma asked. Kimiko raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "If I can get Jack to sing, you have to… sing a duet with Chase."

"What? No way!" Kimiko said, crossing her arms. "This is probably a trick or something. … But if it wasn't, what would I get if I won?"

"I'll sing a duet with Chase," Emma said. Kimiko considered the odds; Emma had virtually nothing in the way of feminine wiles, so she probably couldn't get Jack to sing that way. But she was a clever little leprechaun, and would probably find a way to make him do it. Still, Emma having to sing a duet with Chase Young…

"You're on," Kimiko said, shaking her hand. Emma grinned in a way Kimiko didn't like at all, and then walked over to Jack.

"Yo, Spicer," Emma said. He turned from his position at the mixing board, glancing at her in confusion. "I need a favor. Can you sing a song real quick?"

"Uh, no. No way, no how," Jack said, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "I don't sing."

"If you sing, I won't tell anyone about the… _potty incident_," she said, narrowing her eyes in malicious glee. Jack's eyes went wide, and his mouth opened and closed several times before he could choke anything out. "Yep, I know aaaalll about it, and if you want it to stay between us, I'd suggest singing a song."

"You got a bet going or something?" he asked resignedly, selecting a song from the playlist.

"Yep. Now g'wan, your audience is waiting!" Jack glared at her and ascended the stage, taking the microphone. "Laaaaaaaaaaaadies and gentlemen, and Raimundo, we gettin' the Evil Boy Genius hisself, Juh-Juh-Juh-JAAAAAACK SPIICEEEEEEEER! Tonight he'll be performing Brand New Day from the fantastic Dr. Horrible! Everybody give him a big hand!" A round of applause shot through the room, everyone quieting to watch Jack. He gulped as the music began, but then steadied his nerves and began to sing.

_ "This appeared a moral dilemma 'cause at first, it was weird how I'd sworn to eliminate the worst __it's true I was vague on the how so how can it be that you have shown me the light? It's a brand new day and the sun is high, all the birds are singing that you're gonna die, how I hesitated, now I wonder why. It's a brand new day…_

"_All the times that you beat me unconscious I'll forgive, all the crimes incomplete, listen honestly I'll live, Mr. Cool, Mr. Right, Mr. Know-it-all is through. Now my future's so bright and I owe it all to you, who showed me the light. It's a brand new me, I've got no remorse, now the water's rising but I know the course, I'm gonna shock the world, gonna Show Bad Horse, it's a brand new day!_

"_And Penny will see the evil me, not a joke, not a dork, not a failure. And she may cry but her tears will dry when I hand her the keys to a shiny new Australia! It's a brand new day, yeah the sun is high, all the angels sing, because you're gonna die! Go ahead and laugh, yeah I'm a funny guy, tell everyone goodbye… it's a brand new day!"_

Another standing ovation followed, everyone either shocked or laughing at the song he'd chosen. While Jack hadn't been nearly as good at Chase, his voice wasn't awful, either, which had resulted in the song sounding pretty darn spot-on. He grinned, walking back to the sound booth, where Emma sat smugly. "You can thank me later," she said, chuckling. "I think they want an encore!"

"Yeah, okay," he said. "But you have to sing it with me. I'm not going up there by myself again!"

"What? … Fine, but you have to choose a song we both know. And we switch off verse for verse. We can do the chorus together." He pointed out a song from the list and Emma nodded. She started the music and both teens walked back up the stage to more cheers from the crowd.

"We got a great song from a great movie here, folks, so lissen up as Jack Spicer and the amaaazing Emma O'Reiley encore with I'm Still Here from Treasure Planet, redone by the Googoo Dolls!" Emma yelled into the mic, making everyone cheer louder. She began, Jack relieved that he didn't have to go first.

"_I am a question to the world, not an answer to be heard, or a moment that's held in your arms. And what do you think you'd ever say? I won't listen anyway, you don't know me, and I'll never be what you want me to be."_

"_**And what do you think you'd understand? I'm a boy, no, I'm a man, you can't take me and throw me away. And how can you learn what's never shown? Yeah, you stand here on your own, they don't know me, 'cause I'm not here."**_

"_And I want a moment to be real! Wanna touch things I don't feel! Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change? They're the ones that stay the same! They don't know me, 'cause I'm not here."_

"_**And you see the things they never see, all you wanted I could be, now you know me and I'm not afraid. And I want to tell you who I am. Can you help me be a man? They can't break me, as long as I know who I am!"**_

"_And I want a moment to be real! Wanna touch things I don't feel! Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change? They're the ones that stay the same! They don't know me, 'cause I'm not here."_

"_They can't tell me who to be, 'cause I'm not what they see. Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreamin' for me, and their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe!"_

"_And I want a moment to be real! Wanna touch things I don't feel! Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change? They're the ones that stay the same! They don't know me, 'cause I'm not here."_

"_I'm the one, 'cause I'm still here… I'm still here… I'm still here… I'm still here…"_

The audience went nuts. Emma's powerful voice coupled with Jack's made for a great duet, and they high-fived when they got to the bottom of the stage. "Way to go, dude," Emma said, grinning. "You're not too awful at this!"

"Yeah, well, you're not too bad yourself," Jack said, trying to maintain his 'aloof evil air' while being gracious. Emma rolled her eyes and punched him on the arm, smile never fading. "Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a bet to settle."

She strode over to Kimiko, who had completely forgotten about the bet. "Great job, Emma," she said, smiling. "Who knew you and Jack would sing so well together?"

"Not me, that's for sure. Anyway, I believe you're up next." Kimiko blanched, remembering the bet. When she opened her mouth to protest, Emma cut her off. "Ah ah ah. I sang with Jack. It's your turn now." Kimiko shot her a glare as they walked over to where Chase was standing idly by the refreshments table. "Heyo, Chase!" Emma said jovially. "Can you please sing with Kimiko for me?"

"And why would I do that?' he asked, sneering.

"'Cause then I'd owe you a favor, which will undoubtedly become some crucial plot device later on," Emma said. Chase paused, then stood up straight and sighed.

"Probably, yes. Well, then, what are we singing?' he asked the Japanese girl. She murmured something, and he nodded. "Fine. Let's go." They walked onto the stage, Emma going back to the mixing board.

"Hey, Jack, can I DJ?" Emma asked.

"Eh, sure. I needed a break anyway," he said, walking off in the direction of the food. Emma grinned and grabbed a pair of headphones, slinging them around her neck DJ style.

"Hey, everybody, Emcee Emma here, tellin' y'all it's time for a duet with the Prince of darkness and Xiaolin Dragon of Fire themselves! Let's hear it for Chase Young and Kimiko Tohomiko, who will be singing Eternal Blaze by Nana Mizuki!" The audience cheered, excited to hear Chase again. The music started up and Kimiko took a breath, beginning the song.

_"__Haruka sora hibiiteiru inori ha kiseki ni… mayanaka no aoi ni todokete nagareteku namida no tsubu mayoinaku tsutsumikomu nukumori ni deatta masshiro na yuki no you ni doko mademo sunao na kotoba tetsu no hane matotta boku wo ugokashiteku."_

_** "Kizutsuku tabi ni yasashikunareru kimi no sono egao dake mamorinukitai negai ha hitotsu. Toki wo koekizamareta kanashimi no kioku massugu ni uketomeru kimi ha hikari no tenshi ano hi mune ni tomotta eien no honoo fukai yami tokihanatte jiyuu no tobira hiraiteku tsuyoku hatenai mirai he."**_

_"Tsumetai midori no tsuki ni utsushidasu kokoro no kage sabishige ni tsubuita 'kimi no soba ni itai' shinjitsu to mukiau koto oshietekureta yuuki ha boku wo kakemegutte yume ni mesamete ik. Fure aukimochi hanarenai youni shikkari to dakishimete tashika na omoi tsuranuite yuku."_

"_**Gin no umi ni kakushita kuuhaku no peeji kimi dake ga shitte iru 'honto' wo boku ni misete fukiareru setsunasa ni umareyuku chikai mou nanimo kowaku ha nai yo musunda shisen sorasazu ni taisetsuna 'ima' hajimeru."**_

_"Kimi ga kimi de irareru basho maboroshi ni sarawarenu youni kienai ame no kurushimi mo kagi wo kowashite butsukete yo tonari ni iru kara subete wo shinjite."_

_**"Toki wo koekizamareta kanashimi no kioku massugu ni uketomeru kimi ha hikari no tenshi ano hi mune ni tomotta eien no honoo fukai yami tokihanatte jiyuu no tobira hiraiteku tsuyoku hatenai mirai he!"**_

_"Sou, kitto koko kara hajimaru…"_

The crowd cheered as Chase gave them a curt nod and Kimiko gave them another curtsy before walking offstage. Emma sat at the mixing board, looking very pleased with herself. "Love me, love me?" she asked, grinning. Kimiko glared and punched her in the arm, but Emma just kept laughing. "Ya know ya love me! Now you oughta sing a duet with the good Mister Pedrosa."

"Actually, we'll be going next," a familiar voice interrupted. Both girls were surprised to see a very annoyed-looking Wuya standing next to an equally peeved Chase. "See, there's a rumor going around that I can't sing-"

"- She can't-"

"- so to disprove this Chase is going to sing with me," she finished, ignoring the man's interruption. "What songs do you have?"

"Well, if I can make a suggestion…" Emma offered a song, to which Wuya readily agreed. She half-dragged Chase onto the stage as Emma introduced them. "If I may introduce you to our latest singers, Chase Young and Wuya the Witch, with Matt Nathanson's Come On Get Higher!" The music started, Chase picking up his mic first.

"_**I miss the sound of your voice, and I miss the rush of your skin, and I miss the still of the silence, as you breathe out and I breathe in. If I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next, I'd make you believe, I'd make you forget. So come on, get higher, loosen my lips, faith and desire and the swing of your hips, just pull me down hard and drown me in love. So come on, get higher, loosen my lips, faith and desire and the swing of your hips, just pull me down hard and drown me in love."**_

"_I miss the sound of your voice, the loudest thing in my head. And I ache to remember, all the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said. __If I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next, I'd make you believe, I'd make you forget. So come on, get higher, loosen my lips, faith and desire and the swing of your hips, just pull me down hard and drown me in love. So come on, get higher, loosen my lips, faith and desire and the swing of your hips, just pull me down hard and drown me in love."_

"_I miss the pull of your heart, I taste the sparks on your tongue. And I see angels and devils and God when you come on. Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on. Sing sha la la la la, sing sha la la la la la. __So come on, get higher, loosen my lips, faith and desire and the swing of your hips, just pull me down hard and drown me in love. So come on, get higher, loosen my lips, faith and desire and the swing of your hips, just pull me down hard and drown me in love."_

"_**Come on get higher, loosen my lips."**_

"_It's all wrong…"_

"_**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips."**_

"_It's all wrong…"_

"_**Just pull me down hard and drown me in love."**_

"_It's so right…"_

"_**Come on, get higher…"**_

"_Come on get higher, loosen my lips."_

"_**Come on, get higher…"**_

"_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips."_

"_Because everything works love, because everything works in your arms…"_

Everyone clapped raucously. The duo had been just as good as Chase and Kimiko, if not better- Wuya's voice sounded older than Kimiko's and seemed better fit for the song. Both Heylin warriors descended the stage, Wuya looking pleased with herself. "I'm not usually one to say this, but… I told you so," she said, grinning at Chase. He rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Fine…"

"Man, we've had some weird duets," Raimundo said, striding up to them with the other guys. "Jack and Emma, Kimiko and Chase, Wuya and Chase…"

"Hey, you an' Kimiko oughta go up there an' sing," Clay offered. "Y'all sing best when yer singin' together."

"That's what I keep saying!" Emma agreed, glancing at the two teenagers, who'd suddenly become very interested in not looking at each other. "You guys would be awesome!"

"I agree," Omi said, nodding. "It would be most good if both of you sang together."

Raimundo scratched the back of his head, then turned to Kimiko. "You, ah, you wanna try it? I mean, no harm done if we sound awful, right?"

"Right," she said, nodding. "Yeah, okay. Any ideas for a song?"

"Here's one," Emma said, showing them the song. "You both know the lyrics, right?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Yuh-huh…"

"Great!" Emma chirped, picking up her headphones. "Get on up there!" Both teenagers walked up the stage, grabbing their mics as Emma introduced them. "Emcee Emma here, and singing Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat, we have Raimundo Pedrosa and Kimiko Tohomiko!" The audience clapped politely as the music started up and Raimundo began.

"_**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you, across the water across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying." **_

"_Boy I hear you in my dreams, I hear your whisper across the sea, I keep you with me in my heart, you make it easier when life gets hard."_

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again. They don't know how long it takes waiting for a love like this, every time we say goodbye I wish we had one more kiss, I wait for you I promise you, I will. I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again. I'm lucky we're in love every way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home someday."_

"_**And so I'm sailing through the sea, to an island where we'll meet. You'll hear the music fill the air, I put a flower in your hair."**_

"_And though the breezes through the trees move so pretty, you're all I see. Let the world keep spinning round, you hold me right here right now."_

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again. I'm lucky we're in love every way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home someday."_

The audience clapped louder, pleasantly surprised at how good the duo had sounded. Their voices, while neither were superstar quality, sounded great together and had an excellent balance. They beamed, Raimundo giving a bow and Kimiko giving a curtsy.

"Way to go, you two," Clay said, grinning. "Ah'm surprised ya didn't sound like a rooster an' a fox!"

"Uh… thanks?" Raimundo muttered, glancing at Kimiko, who shrugged.

"So, Emma, you thinkin' of goin' up again soon?" Raimundo asked, trying to change the subject.

"I was thinkin' about it. Maybe do some Imelda May, y'know, Mayhem. I never was opposed to rockabilly," she said, grinning. "Either her or somethin' punk."

"Hey, you and Jack can sing together again," Kimiko giggled. Emma made a face, shaking her head.

"Uh, no. But I have made it my personal mission to get him and Katnappé on that stage before the night is up," she said, matching Clay's grin. "So let's see who's next."

**A/N: Oh ho! Thanks again for the reviews, everybody, they're really appreciated. Again, any songs and pairings, and I'll try to get them in, as long as they're appropriate. And let's see some minor characters, huh? We need to get some love for the background characters here! Also, if you wanna torture Emma by making her sing with somebody you hate or something, feel free. I'm not here to be nice to her. XD  
>Emma: Gee, love you too. R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Karaoke CH. 3

**Review Response time! You guys have been great, just so ya know. C: And for your greatness, I reward you with… A NEW CHAPTER! *cheers from imaginary crowd* Thank you, thank you, I love you all. Here we have Katnappé, Jermaine and, of course, Emma instigating anything and everything she can, the little leprechaun. And I know that it's horrible of me to end at only three chapters, but this one was 14 pages long. Ow. My wrists…**

**TheXGrayXLady: I know, right? Neil Patrick Harris is crazy awesome. And you're the first person to ask for Omi to sing. He gets no love. :'( **

**My anonymous reviewer: Oh, will do. XD That's too good to pass up…**

**Sakiko of Soleanna: Really? You actually **_**like**_** Emma?  
>Emma: *does happy dance* Ah-HA! I told you people would like me! I TOLD YOU!<br>Shut up before I decide to kill you off.  
>Emma: O_O<br>Anywhooo, thanks for the suggestions. Also, you're the first person to request Katnappé, Clay, Jermaine, Guan and Megan, not to mention Emma. I'm a huge Vocaloid fan, but I couldn't fit 'em all in… sorry! *hides in corner* Also, I couldn't write No One, because it has the f word in it, (sorry!) so I gave you a substitue. But you were right, it is good elevator music. **

**Skellington Girl: I gotta say, Raven was fun to write. :D Thanks for the suggestions!**

**Please Please PLEASE: Why wouldn't I? It's so him! XD Thanks for the review!**

"Hey, readers!" Emma said, waving at the camera. "So, we've had some awesome suggestions for songs and the like. A special thanks goes out to Xiaolin Fan, TheXGrayXLady, Angelic Sakura Blossom, Sakiko of Soleanna, our anonymous reviwer, Skellington Girl and Please Please PLEASE. We really appreciate all the song ideas and hope you liked how we used them in the story! Since this is the last chapter, Spadefire's asked me to remind you that we can't accept any more song ideas. Now then, it's my pleasure to present you with the third and final chapter of Karaoke. Enjoy!"

"This is Emcee Emma, sayin' hey to everybody out there!" Emma said into her microphone. "Tonight we got a real special guest comin' up on stage!"

"We do?" Kimiko asked. Emma nodded and leaned back in her chair, twirling the handheld mic around.

"We do indeed. I'd like to introduce you to Miss Raven Skellington," Emma said, gesturing behind Kimiko. She turned and gasped to see a girl standing where nothing had been a moment ago. The girl smiled pleasantly, reaching out to shake Kimiko's hand.

"Hiya, I'm Raven!" she chirped. Though she exuded energy, her clothes consisted of dark things. She wore a black ball gown that contrasted with her ivory skin in a way that made her look almost otherworldly. Her black hair was tied up with a skull hair bow, and her eyes were a startling green. But her smile was friendly, and Kimiko relaxed slightly. "I'm going to be singing Alice Human Sacrifice by some of the Vocaloids," she said cheerfully. "Emma, do you have it ready?"

"Yup, it's just about loaded," Emma said, nodding. "You can go on up if you want."

"Great, thanks!" she said, bounding up onto the stage. "I need some volunteers for this one," she said into the microphone. "Anybody wanna come up and sing with me?"

"Eh, why not," Katnappé said, strolling onto the stage.

"Yeah, I'll do it!" Jack said after seeing the cat burglar go up.

"It's not like I have anything better to do," Wuya sighed. "C'mon, Chase, you're coming too."

"Fine," Chase muttered, following the witch. The music started up, and Wuya began.

"Aru tokoro ni, chiisa na yume ga arimashita." Chase spoke next.

"Dare ga mita no ka wakaranai, sore wa chiisa na yume deshita."

"Chiisa na yume wa omoimashita. 'Kono mama kiete iku no wa iya da. Dousureba, hito ni boku o mite moraeru darou.'" Raven said.

"Chiisa na yume wa kangaete kangaete, soshite tsui ni omoitsukimashita," Katnappé added.

"Ningen o jibun no naka ni mayoikomasete, sekai o tsukurasereba ii to," Jack finished. The music, a haunting tune, began and Wuya sang along.

"_Ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni. Ironna mono o kirisutete, makka na michi o shiite itta. Sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku. Tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete. Mori ni dekita michi igai ni, kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi._"

Chase took a deep breath, then began his part. "_**Nibanme ARISU wa otonashiku uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni. Ironna oto o afuresasete, kurutta sekai o umidashita. Sonna ARISU wa, bara no hana. Ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete. Makka na hana o ichirin sakase minna ni mederare karete yuku.**_"

Raven sang next. "_Sanbanme ARISU wa osanai ko. Kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni. Ironna hito o madowasete, okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta. Sonna ARISU wa, kuni no joou. Ibitsu na yume ni toritsukarete. Kuchiyuku karada ni obienagara, kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru_."

Katnappé and Jack switched off verse for verse on the next part. "_Mori no komichi o tadottari bara no ki no shita de ochakai, o-shiro kara no shoutaijou wa, HAATO no TORANPU. Yonbanme ARISU wa futago no ko. Koukishin kara fushigi no kuni. Ironna tobira o kugurinukete, tsuisakki yatte kita bakari. Ki no tsuyoi ane to, kashikoi otouto. Ichiban ARISU ni chikatta kedo, futari no yume wa, samenai mama. fushigi no kuni o samayotta."_

As the song ended, the audience clapped loudly, several cheers going up. The five descended the stage, Raven walking back to the sound booth. "Great job up there," Emma said, grinning. "That song always gives me the creeps."

"I know, right? It's just the best. Well, I've got to go. See you!" Raven said, walking away into the crowd. Kimiko glanced over, blinking when Tubbimura stepped in front of her field of vision. When Kimiko moved, Raven was gone. The Japanese girl turned, slackjawed, to Emma, who just winked and held a finger to her lips.

"Hey, girls," a familiar voice said. Kimiko and Emma turned to see Jermaine standing there, hands in his pockets.

"Jermaine! How ya been?" Emma asked, standing and high-fiving him.

"Doin' pretty good, Emcee," he said, nodding at the headphones. Emma laughed and sat back down. "How 'bout you, Kimiko?"

"Oh, I've been doing fine," she said, shaking off the weirdness that had just transpired. "You gonna go sing?"

"Yeah, figured it couldn't hurt," he said, shrugging. "I don't know what I'm gonna sing, though."

"Oh, hey, I've got an idea," Emma said, pulling up a song and showing it to him. He nodded, grinning slightly. "G'wan up there an' I'll get the crowd warmed up," Emma said. She flipped on her mic and began to speak. "If I may, please direct your attention to the stage, where the talented Jermaine Harrison, all the way from New York City, is gonna sing Something About you by Level 42!" The music started up and Jermaine's grin grew as he got into the beat.

_"__How, how can it be, that a love carved out of caring, fashioned by fate, could suffer so hard, from the games played once too often. But making mistakes, is a part of life's imperfections, born of the years, is it so wrong, to be human after all?_

"_Drawn into the stream, of undefined illusion, those diamond dreams, they can't disguise the truth, that there is something about you, baby, so right. I wouldn't be without you, baby, tonight._

"_If ever our love was concealed, no one can say that we didn't feel, a million things and a perfect dream of life, gone, fragile but free, we remain tender together. If not so in love, it's not so wrong, we're only human after all. _

"_These changing years, they add to your confusion, oh and you need to hear, the time that told the truth, because there's something about you, baby, so right, I couldn't live without you, baby, tonight!_

"_And that there's something about you, yeah, and I couldn't live without you tonight…" _The audience clapped as Jermaine walked across the stage back to where the soundbooth was, leaning over to talk to Emma. "Hey, Emcee, ya wanna help me sing an encore?" he asked. "I need a little help with this next one!"

Emma laughed. "Sure thing, Jermaine." Kimiko moved to take over for the Irish girl as she hopped up onto the stage. Emma grabbed a mic and introduced them. "Here for an encore is the good Mr. Harrison with very special guest, yours truly, singin' That's How I Beat Shaq by Aaron Carter! Hit it!" Kimiko pressed play and the beat started up, everyone cheering.

"_**And it goes, and it goes, and it goes a little something like this. Hit It! Aaron's in the house! Come on, get up, get up, I wanna make it bounce. Here we go! Aaron's in the house, get up, get up, Aaron's in the house! Yo guys, check it out, guess what happened to me?"**_

"_Another crazy story? Come on AC."_

"_**I was hanging at the court, just playing some ball, working on my game-"**_

"_Yeah, we heard it all."_

"_**I heard the fans screaming, I thought it was for me, but then I saw a shadow, it was 12 foot 3. It was Shaquile O'Neal!"**_

"_What? What did he say?"_

"'_**How 'bout some one-on-one, ya wanna play?' I told him why not, I got some time, but when I beat you real bad, try not to cry."**_

"_Please Aaron, are you for real? One-on-one with Shaquile O'Neal?"_

"_**Yeah, 34 Center from the L.A. Lakers!"**_

"_You must've been nervous."_

"_**I knew I could take him! Stared at Shaq, psyche him out, I said O'Neal, you're in my house now! Start the game the whistle blows, pay attention close 'cause the story goes... **_

"_**It's like boom!"**_

"_Boom!"_

"_**I put it in the hoop like slam!" **_

"_Slam!"_

"_**I heard the crowd screaming I'm jam!"**_

"_Jam!"_

"_**I swear that I'm tellin' you the facts, 'cause that's how I beat Shaq. Boom!"**_

"_Boom!"_

"_**I put it in the hoop like slam!" **_

"_Slam!"_

"_**I heard the crowd screaming I'm jam!"**_

"_Jam!"_

_** "I swear that I'm tellin' you the facts, 'cause that's how I beat Shaq. **_

"_**So check it out; I thought I had the lead, but then he started scoring mad points on me! I was scorin' the bricks-"**_

_ "Was he hitting all the shots?"_

"_**I knew that there was a way that I could make it stop. I had a plan, I could change the pace, I said, yo Shaq you didn't tie your shoelace. He looked down, I stole the ball, I'm taking him to school now, watch me all. A 3-pointer, nothing but net! Come on Shaq, had enough yet? Down by two, I'm catching up, I guess you're getting nervous 'cause you already lost!**_

"_**It's like boom!"**_

"_Boom!"_

"_**I put it in the hoop like slam!" **_

"_Slam!"_

"_**I heard the crowd screaming I'm jam!"**_

"_Jam!"_

"_**I swear that I'm tellin' you the facts, 'cause that's how I beat Shaq. Boom!"**_

"_Boom!"_

"_**I put it in the hoop like slam!" **_

"_Slam!"_

"_**I heard the crowd screaming I'm jam!"**_

"_Jam!"_

_**"I swear that I'm tellin' you the facts, 'cause that's how I beat Shaq. **_

"_**Dunk after dunk, jam after jam, cheerleaders are cheering-"**_

_ "Aaron's the man!"_

_** "Dunk after dunk, jam after jam, cheerleaders are cheering-"**_

_ "Aaron's the man!"_

"_**Announcers were shocked, couldn't believe it was real."**_

"_I can't believe a kid just stuffed O'Neal!"_

"_**One more second was all that remained. I put the ball up. I put him to shame. I must admit that it sounds real crazy, but the ball went in, and then he cried like a baby. Sorry Shaq, I should've let you win, you're good too, and we can still be friends. The fans went nuts! They put me on their shoulders! Then I heard a voice, and it sounded like my mother's."**_

"_Get up for school, you're gonna be late!"_

"_**Ma, can't you see that I'm playing the game?"**_

"_How you could be playing if you're still in bed? Are you gettin' sick, did you hit your head?"_

"_**Aw, man, it was all a dream. I guess that kinda thing could never happen to me. But if it was a dream, and it wasn't real, how'd I get a jersey with the name O'Neal?"**_

"_Woah..."_

"_**Boom!"**_

"_Boom!"_

"_**I put it in the hoop like slam!" **_

"_Slam!"_

"_**I heard the crowd screaming I'm jam!"**_

"_Jam!"_

"_**I swear that I'm tellin' you the facts, 'cause that's how I beat Shaq. Boom!"**_

"_Boom!"_

"_**I put it in the hoop like slam!" **_

"_Slam!"_

"_**I heard the crowd screaming I'm jam!"**_

"_Jam!"_

_** "I swear that I'm tellin' you the facts, 'cause that's how I beat Shaq."**_ The audience roared, Emma and Jermaine brofisting before walking offstage. Emma relieved Kimiko of the soundboard, waiting for the next participant. It didn't take too long, and a madly giggling Katnappé ran up, Chase in tow. Chase looked a little… off. Maybe because he had swirls for eyes and was wobbling dangerously.

"You did this, didn't you?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow. Katnappé nodded, and got a nod of approval from the Irish girl.

"Woozy Shooter. I gotta say, it's really starting to come in handy. Anyway, we're gonna sing the mean kitty song," Katnappé said, sharing an evil laugh with Emma before ascending the stage with Chase behind her.

"Hey, everybody, who wants to see the Prince of Darkness high?" Emma asked. The audience cheered, making her give another evil cackle. "In that case, direct your attention to the stage, where Katnappé whatever-her-last-name-is and Chase Young are about to give us a glorious rendition of the Mean Kitty Song by Cory Williams!" Katnappé and Chase began to sing, Chase's voice definitely slurred.

_ "__I got this little kitty about 2 months back, he was the nicest little kitty, now a pain in my crack! This little kitty is a ninja, always stalking my feet. This little kitty is a warrior, you know what I mean? He's an evil little kitty, look what he did to my hand, tries to get in trouble in any way that he can. I could give this cat a toy, but he'd rather have the wrapper, and I will always give him water, but he still drinks from the crapper._

"_You could lock him in a closet and he just won't care, kitty chews on my shoes and he licks my hair, always scratching on my favorite chair and jumping on the couch, playing in the window sills and tearing through the house!He's so full of energy and easily amused kitty will attack anything that moves. Causing trouble, starting battles just so he could be a little part of ,he's a meanest little kitty so we named him Sparta._

"_Hey little Sparta what is with all the fight little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite. Hey little Sparta what is with all the fight little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite. Hey little Sparta what is with all the fight little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite. Hey little Sparta what is with all the fight little bitty kitty wanna bite._

_Where'd you go are you stalking me? are you under the couch, quite possibly ears laid back so you don't get caught ready to pounce my leg with everything that you got. I know you're probably watching me from across the room concentrating contemplating on attacking me soon. You're not invisible kitty, I'm gonna find you first, come out come out before I make things worse. _

"_I've seen where you hide and I know where you've been. Hey kitty why don't you give in? Even if you try to sneak up on me, I'm prepared, 'cause I've got my safety gear on and I'm not scared. I think I hear a kitty cat under the be,d I know you're making noises just to mess with my head. You can stalk me all you want, but I'm not your prey 'cause you always seem to find me first, but not today._

"_Hey little Sparta what is with all the fight little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite. Hey little Sparta what is with all the fight little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite. Hey little sparta what is with all the fight little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite. Hey little sparta what is with all the fight little bitty kitty wanna bite._

"_Come on out, I'm gonna get you now. I've got 'em cornered and now he's mine, he's not gonna get away this time .I'll snatch him up fast before he can blink and then... Aw man! He's asleep in the sink. What is with this cat? I'm confused He's got a bed, but it's never been used In every waking moment, kitty's out for the fight, then next minute kitty's out like a light. How could I let this creature live inside of my home, I gotta keep an eye on him when I'm on the phone, I'm a little afraid to leave this cat all alone, this kitty may destroy everything that I own!_

"_Look at him now, I kinda feel bad. He's the best little cat that I've ever had and the one big thing I forgot to mention, was that he wasn't fighting, he just wanted attention_

"_Hey little Sparta what is with all the fight little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite. Hey little Sparta what is with all the fight little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite. Hey little sparta what is with all the fight little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite. Hey little sparta what is with all the fight little bitty kitty wanna bite. Showing love, that's all this kitty does."_ The audience laughed uproariously as Katnappé descended the stage, but Chase stayed on.

"I call this next one, the Campfire Song Song," he said. Emma stifled a giggle and began the music, going along with it. "_Let's gather 'round the campfire, and sing out campfire song, our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong, but it'll help if, you just sing, aloooooong…"_

"_Bum, bum, bum…"_ the audience sang, catching on.

"_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG! AND IF YOU DON'T THINK THAT WE CAN SING IT FASTER THEN YOU'RE WRONG, BUT IT'LL HELP IF YOU JUST SING ALONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG, Jack!"_

"U-uh, C, C-A, C-A-M-"

"Wuya!"

"…"

"Good! _IT'LL HELP, IT'LL HEEEELLLLLP, IF YOU JUST SING ALOOOOOOONG, OH YEAH!" _The audience laughed and cheered as Chase performed an air guitar riff.

"One more song! One more song!" the audience chanted, and Chase nodded. "Yeah, yeah, okay," he slurred. "Guan! Get up here, you gotta sing Kung Fu Fighting with me! An' it's th' original, not some Jack Black fake!"

Master monk Guan shook his head. "No! I am much too honorable to-" a puff of oddly-colored smoke sent him reeling, and Katnappé twirled the Woozy Shooter expertly before hiding it again. "Okeeeeeeeey!" he said, climbing onto the stage. "Hit it!" Still giggling, Emma hit the play button and the two began to sing.

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh... Oh-oh-oh-oh... Oh-oh-oh-oh... _

"_Everybody was Kung Fu fighting, those cats were fast as lightning. In fact in was a little bit frightening, but they fought with expert timing_

_There was funky China men from funky Chinatown, they were chopping them up, they were chopping them down. It's an ancient Chinese art, and everybody knew their part. From a feint into a slip, and a kick in from the hip!_

"_Everybody was Kung Fu fighting, those cats were fast as lightning. In fact it was a little bit frightening, but they fought with expert timing. There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung, he said, here comes the big boss, let's get it on. We took the bow and made a stand, started swaying with the hand, a sudden motion made me skip, now we're into a brand new trip._

"_Everybody was Kung Fu fighting, those cats were fast as lightning. In fact it was a little bit frightening, but they did it with expert timing._

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh... Oh-oh-oh-oh... Oh-oh-oh-oh..._

"_Everybody was Kung Fu fighting, those cats were fast as lightning. In fact it was a little bit frightening, make sure you have expert timing._

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh... Oh-oh-oh-oh... Oh-oh-oh-oh..._

"_Kung Fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning..."_ Guan toppled off the stage the second the song was over, snoring loudly. Emma fell down laughing as Master Fung dragged him away, muttering something about 'never being able to hold down his wacky gas.' Chase climbed down, wobbling a lot less and holding his head. "Ohhh… why do I have a hangover…?" he then noticed Emma sniggering behind the booth and stormed over, his memory quickly returning. The Irish girl paled at this and ducked under the booth, only to be yanked up by a very peeved evil overlord.

"H-hey, Chase, fancy meetin' you here!" she squeaked. "Anybody ever tell you you have a beautiful singing voice?"

"Shut it, witch," he hissed. "Time to repay that favor you owe me."

"Favor? What favor? Oh, right, that one. Um, can't I just give you a unicorn or something? I know this Lauren Faust girl, real nice lady, I'm sure she could-" she shut up the second his teeth turned to fangs. "B-but I didn't even prank you!"

"Maybe not, but you certainly didn't stop me. You're going to sing…" he thought for a moment, then grinned and told her. He blanched as he set her down none too gently. "_No slaggin' way!_" she cried. "I'm soooo not singing that! It's made for a boy, and besides, I don't do mushy-gushy love stuff!"

"Which is, of course, exactly why I'm making you sing it," Chase said, grinning evilly. "Up you go." Emma muttered something Gaelic under her breath and climbed onto the stage, grabbing a mic.

"Emcee Emma here, and by… _popular request_, I'll be singing a little diddy by the Aquabats called Lovers of Loving Love." She went red as Chase keyed up the music.

"_Funny faces, in sunny places. Being in love, it feels so great! And all I need is two ingredients: my buttercup and the perfect place. Me and you, here's what we'll do, walk hand-in-hand, into Lovers Land, aah. You're the best, and I can't resist a kiss on the lips, aaah aaah._

"_Don't talk, just watch the world go by. As we float away, in slow motion. So special, it's so special. You the girl I see, I am your boy to be._

"_I'm so happy, I'm so happy, that I'm a boy and you're a girl alright. I'm so happy, I'm so happy, I'm overjoyed we're gonna hang out tonight. I can't walk, can't move, because I'm paralyzed by your love, and that's OK by me. I'm so happy, I'm so happy, it's real great. We're lovers of loving love, lovers of loving love._

"_It's so hip to give you a kiss and taste cherry chapstick, aaah. It's our secret, our little secret, we'll never tell. Don't talk, just watch the world go by. As we float away, in slow motion. So special, it's so special. You the girl I see, I am your boy to be._

"_I'm so happy, I'm so happy, that I'm a boy and you're a girl alright. I'm so happy, I'm so happy, I'm overjoyed we're gonna hang out tonight. I can't walk, can't move, because I'm paralyzed by your love, and that's OK by me. I'm so happy, I'm so happy, it's real great. We're lovers of loving love, lovers of loving love._

"_Lovers of loving, love, it's love, it's love, it's love, it's love, it's love, we're dreaming of. Lovers of loving, love, it's love, it's love, it's love, it's love, it's love, it's lovers of loving love!"_

She descended the stage as the audience clapped, shooting Chase an I'mma-get-you-back-for-this-punk glare. "Jack, you go next," she hissed when she passed the boy. "I need someone even more humiliating than me to cover that up."

"Wh-wha-" but Jack couldn't protest as Katnappé shoved him onto the stage, laughing. "Go on, Jack!" she cackled. "Oh… fine. Emma, you got this song?" Jack pulled one up and Emma checked the playlist, giving him a thumbs-up. The music started and Emma introduced him.

"Hey, everybody, check it out as Jack Spicer serenades us once again, this time with My Evil Plan To Save the World by Five Iron Frenzy!" Jack took a deep breath and began to sing.

"_I have an evil plan to save the world for every man, and I think it's better than the way it's being run. Oh the groundwork's laid, no, don't be afraid, I'm sure that I can fix it, when I figure out the physics._

"_My evil plan to save the world, just you wait 'till it's unfurled, it'll go down in history. It's prophetic, no, it's not pathetic. I can't believe I made it up myself!_

_I have an evil plan, to save the world you understand, the exemplary feat, you'd think I'd have to cheat. I'd make Voltaire proud, deep and furrow browed. Uncanny and so clever, it's 'Our Newest Plan Ever!'_

"_Got tired of whining, a grander scheme with silver lining, for every boy and girl. We can't be responsible, for all that's wrong with this world. Starving children in pain, you can't believe in that God. The world's not spinning your way, does every dog still have his day?_

"_My evil plan to save the world, just you wait 'till it's unfurled, it'll go down in history. It's prophetic, no, it's not pathetic. I can't believe I made it up myself!_

"_My evil plan to save the world, just you wait 'till it's unfurled, it'll go down in history. It's prophetic, no, it's not pathetic. I can't believe I made it up myself! Yeaah!"_ The audience cheered as Jack bowed, showboating as much as he could.

"Hey, Chase, he sings better than you," Emma said to a passing Chase, who paused to glare at her.

"Please. I'm not wasting my time falling for this pathetic trick. Not that I can't sing better than that worm, of course," Chase muttered. Emma grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Why, Chase Young, are you afraid of being outshone by Jack Spicer, of all people?" Emma asked, smiling mischievously.

"I fear nothing," Chase scoffed. "But the… earlier incident does have me concerned with my current image."

"Well, you do have a chance to rectify the situation," Emma replied coolly.

"… Why am I even talking to you?"

"Beats me."

"Anyway, I think I will. Play this." Chase pulled up a song and Emma nodded, introducing him as he climbed onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, the glorious Chase Young would like to redeem the Campfire Song Song with a new one. So give it up for the Prince of Darkness as he performs Animal I Have Become by Three Day's Grace!" Chase rolled his eyes and picked up the mic, smirking slightly as the music began to play.

"I can't escape this hell, so many times I've tried, but I'm still caged inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself. So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal! (This animal, this animal.)

"I can't escape myself, (I can't escape myself,) so many times I've lied, (so many times I've lied.) But there's still rage inside, somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself.

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal!

"Somebody help me through this nightmare, I can't control myself. Somebody wake me from this nightmare, I can't escape this hell. (This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal!)

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal, (this animal I have become…)" The audience roared as Chase bowed loftily and descended the stage, smirking at Emma, who just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever, Prince of Losers," she called, shaking her fist. "We're even!" She was about to start sulking when Omi walked up to her, peering across the table. "Hey, O," she said, more than a little surprised. "You need somethin'?"

"Yes," Omi said, all seriousness. "Raimundo had informed me that only the most honorable of Dragons is brave enough to undergo this trial called karaoke, so I must prove that that I can do it also!" Emma bit back a laugh and nodded. "What song ya want, kiddo?" Omi selected a song and Emma pulled it up as he walked onstage.

"HEYO! Emcee Emma back where she belongs and here to introduce our next singer, Omi! You know him, you love him, and tonight he's gonna give us his rendition of Coldplay's Rainy Day! Let's give him a big hand!" The audience clapped politely as the music began.

"_Then there was rain. The sky wore a veil of gold and green. Night is the bride of a lonely day. Time just floated, then there was rain. The sound foundations are crumbling, to the ground comes a pyramid tumbling. Time just floated away, we can watch it and stay, and we can listen._

"_Oh rainy day come around, sometimes I just want it to slow down. And we're separated now, and oh but I love when you come over to the house, I love it when you come over to my house._

"_Then there was rain. I spent the night with the queen of Spain. My lonely little heart, well, it broke again. Time so vicious, the deeper that the knife goes in, the more you win. You end up with less than where you begin, the deeper that the knife goes in._

_ "Oh rainy day come around, sometimes I just want it to slow down. And we're separated now, and oh but I love when you come over to the house, I love it when you come over to my house._

"_And I love it when you come over to the house, I love it when you come over to my house. I love it when you come over to the house, I love it when you come over to my house."_

The audience cheered as he bowed respectfully, the other Dragons came over to meet him by the soundbooth. "Great job, Omi," Raimundo said, grinning. "You sure showed me!"

"It was not difficult for my angry talents," Omi said, head inflating.

"Yeah? Neither was it for Jack," Kimiko said, glaring at both boys. Omi's head deflated instantly, and Raimundo chuckled sheepishly.

"Hey, waitaminnit, that means Clay's the only one that hasn't gone yet," Emma pointed out, glancing at the Texan. His eyes went wide, and he held up his hands defensively.

"Oh no. Ah don't do well in front of a camera, an' Ah don't do well in front of crowds either," he said.

"I'll make you a deal," Emma said, an idea striking her. "I'll sing a song with ya, just to get you used to the idea, and then you can do a solo. Okay?"

"Well, Ah dunno…"

"Great! Kim, you do sound. C'mon!" Emma grabbed Clay's hand and ran onstage, the cowboy squinting in the spotlights Jack had thrown together. With the glare in his eyes, he realized he couldn't see the crowd, and eased up slightly. "Tonight, we've got a duet goin' with yours truly and the fantabulous Clay Bailey! Now, without any further ado, here's Me and My Gang by Rascal Flatts!" The music started up, a lean, country guitar chord and they began.

"_**Way on down to southern Alabama with the guitars jammin' that's where we're headed. Straight up to Butte, Montana singin' Lord I was born a ramblin' man. California to Oregon! Even New York City got one or two hillbillies ready to hit the road.**_

"_It's a brother and a sister kinda thang! Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with me and my gang. We live to ride, we ride to live, me and my gang. Jump on that train, grab a hold of them reins, we gonna rock this thang, cock this thang, me and my gang._

"_We got hippies, gypsies, freaks and geeks, high class women in Daisy Duke denim. Bangin' on gongs and singin' our songs, dude named Elrod jammin on an iPod! Beer and bonfires, wide open throttle, Coors in a bottle, It's all for one and ONE FOR ALL YA'LL!_

"_It's a brother and a sister kinda thang! Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with me and my gang. We live to ride, we ride to live, me and my gang. Jump on that train, grab a hold of them reins, we gonna rock this thang, cock this thang, me and my gang._

_It's a brother and a sister kinda thang! Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with me and my gang. We live to ride, we ride to live, me and my gang. Jump on that train, grab a hold of them reins, we gonna rock this thang, cock this thang, me and my gang."_

The audience cheered and Clay muttered something to his partner, who nodded. Emma jumped back down to the sound booth, picking up her headset again. "Now, don't get so excited, he's not done yet!" This elicited laughter from the audience, though they quickly settled down again to let Emma continue. "As an encore, our cowboy's gonna sing-" but she was interrupted by Raimundo, who whispered something in her ear. "Oh. You sure? Well, okay. G'wan." Raimundo leapt onto the stage and muttered something to Clay, whose look of confusion brightened after a moment. The Texan gave a thumbs-up to Emma, who nodded and pulled up a new song. "Correction! Both the Dragon of Earth and the Dragon of Wind are gonna be singing. This little number's called Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars. Take it away!" She started the music, and the boys nodded to each other. (Italics is Rai, italics and bold is Clay.)

"_**Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'."**_

"_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'."_

"_**She's so beautiful…"**_

"_And I tell her every day."_

"_**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me."**_

"_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see."_

"_**But every time she asks me do I look okay?"**_

"_I say…"_

"_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause girl, you're amazing, just the way you are."_

"_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me."_

"_**Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy."**_

"_She's so beautiful…"_

"_**And I tell her every day."**_

"_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change!"_

"_**If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same!"**_

"_So don't even bother asking if you look okay."_

"_You know I'll say…_

"_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause girl, you're amazing, just the way you are. The way you are, the way you are, girl, you're amazing, just the way you are._

"_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause girl, you're amazing, just the way you are."_

The audience roared, and Kimiko and Emma couldn't help but flash conspiratorial grins at each other. "Ladies and gentlemen, give 'em a big hand!" Emma yelled, making everyone scream even louder. Raimundo and Clay fist-bumped and exited the stage, Raimundo not even trying to contain his smug grin.

"What'd you think, Kimiko?" Raimundo asked.

"I think that that was very sweet," Kimiko said, smiling.

"Great! 'Cause I sang it for… Emma!" he said, a mischevious grin on his face and he twirled around to face the Irish girl. He then dropped down on one knee and extended an arm, asking dramatically, "Will you marry me?"

"But of course, my love!" Emma replied, clasping her hands over her heart. "Shall we run away together on an unsinkable ship?"

"Verily we shall!" Raimundo answered. Kimiko and Clay laughed madly as Emma and Raimundo pretended to drown. "No… whyyyy? I'm too young and handsome to die!"

"Though we may pass, our love will live on forever!" Emma cried. "Goodbye, my darling!"

"Goodbye, my love!" They then both collapsed on the floor, prompting even more laughter from the other two.

"You two are hysterical," Kimiko said, trying to sound sarcastic but failing miserably. "Now get up before someone sees you!"

"Can't. Dead." Clay grinned at Emma's response, then shrugged. "Aw, well," he sighed. "Since they're dead, Ah s'pose we best be leavin' before someone finds th' bodies."

"Guess so," Kimiko agreed, lifting up her hands in a too-bad gesture. "What a shame, too; I was going to share that fudge with Emma."

"Fudge? What fudge? You have fudge?" Emma asked, bolting upright.

"It's aliiiiiiiiive!" Kimiko cried, launching Clay into another fit of laughter. "There is no fudge here."

"The fudge… is a _lie?_" Emma asked, pretending to tear up. "HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME? I THOUGHT WE WERE BESTEST BEST BUDDIES FOREVER!" She them glomped Kimiko, sobbing while hugging the living daylights out of the Japanese girl.

"Okay- off- crushing- spine-" Kimiko wheezed. Raimundo jumped up, brandishing an imaginary sword. "I'll save you, my damsel in distress!" he cried, jabbing at Emma. "Back! Back, foul beast!"

"Hey! Who you callin' foul, buddy?" she asked, hands on her (nonexistent) hips. "You smell pretty rank too!"

"Doth mine ears deceive me? It speakeths! Away from my fair lady, creature, or the consequences shall be most dire!" Raimundo said, now striking a pose.

"Bringeth it!" Emma said, doing the same. They attacked, though it was obvious that they were goofing off rather than trying to punch each other's lights out. Omi walked up to Kimiko and Clay, yawning.  
>"Tired there, Omi?" Clay asked, patting the boy on the back.<p>

"Yes," Omi sighed, "I believe I am having a saccharide collision," he said, stifling another yawn.

"Sugar crash," Kimiko translated, nodding. "Yep, I saw you practically inhaling those cookies. It's probably time to go."

"But I don't wannaaaaaaaaaa!" a familiar voice called as Emma latched onto Kimiko's leg. "Why do we have to go so early?"

"The little buckaroo's gettin' all tuckered out," Clay said. "It's startin' to get late anyway."

"Ugh. Fine. But you owe me Graeters, mister," she said, standing and brushing off her forest green pants. "C'mon, Chief, Clay says we're headin' out!"

"Awww," Raimundo pouted, coming back with an armload of cookies. "Ugh. Fine. But you owe me Graeters, missy," he said, glaring at Emma, who crossed her eyes at him. "C'mon, let's grab Dojo and go home. … Say, where _is_ Dojo?" The Warriors glanced around before hearing a very familiar voice belting out lyrics.

"_IT'S THE EYE OF THE TIGER, IT'S THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT, RISING UP TO THE CHALLENEGE OF OUR RIIVAAAAAAAAALS!_" Dojo sang, incredibly off-key. _"And the last known survivors stalks HIS PREY IN THE NIGHT!" _Everyone winced, and the teens exchanged glances.

"… So, Kim, you got the Silver Manta Ray?"

"Right here."

"Let's leave before this gets any worse."

"Agreed."

"Yup."

"I concur."

"_And he's watching us all with the eye… OF THE TIIIIGEEEEERRRRR!"_

**Well, **_**that**_** was incredibly fun. The last bit was mostly me just writing down whatever happened to pass through the sick, twisted thing I have in place of a mind, but I got too fond of it to delete it. And yes. Those references **_**were **_**necessary. Speaking of, if someone can name four references in this chapter, (not including the songs, mind you,) then I'll write you a oneshot in my collection Bits and Pieces, featuring Emma and centered around the word and pairing of your choice. *totally doing it to get more reviews***

**In any case, I wanna give a HEE-YOOGE thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I love you crazies, and I appreciate each and every one of ya! Thanks a million to everyone who offered a song, some criticism or just wanted to say hi. I can't tell you how much it means to me! *tears up a little***

**Emma: Wuss.**

**Geek.**

**Emma: Nerd.**

**Dork.**

**Emma: HOBKNOCKER.**

**Eww!**

**Emma: Okay, yeah, you're not one of those.**

**Certainly not!**

**Emma: … Are you just using me to increase the word count for this?**

**Maaaayyyyybeeee….**

**Emma: Spadefire only owns me, Skellington Girl owns Raven and everything else belongs to their respective owners. Thanks for stickin' with us, guys!**

**What the leprechaun said! Thank you all so very, very much! LOVE YA! So, until next time…**

**Spadefire, over and out!**


End file.
